Welcome to Vilos
by FireFox-sama
Summary: After the final fight with Xemnas and his aparent death Kairi and her friends leave The World that Never Was. However Kairi gets caught in a whirl of strange events and another Organization claiming to be better than Organzation XIII
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories

**Welcome to Vilos  
><strong>Everyone has a chance  
>to show their strength<p>

Chapter I- A mistake

"Hey. Let's go home" Kairi said to her two best friends, Riku and Sora, after their finally battle against Xemnas.  
>"Riku… C'mon" Sora said to his friend.<br>"Ok" And they both started walking towards Kairi and the Corridor of Darkness. Kairi walked in and Sora and Riku ran after her.  
>"Sora! Riku!" she called in panic as it closed.<p>

Kairi woke up in a grey industrial area that she had never seen before. She sat up and looked around.  
>There were tall concrete buildings and the floor was the same. It was quite foggy as well.<br>She stood up "This isn't Destiny Islands" she thought out loud. Kairi faced the wall and looked either side down the street. She looked up at a tall castle that loomed over the fog and decided to go there so she followed the street to it.

She got to the castle where there were big white double doors. She pushed against them, then felt a presence behind her and turned around. Behind her was just the foggy street she came from so she turned back to the doors. Again Kairi pushed against the doors but this time they opened.  
>She walked into the castle. The entrance way was grey and pale green. It was wide and very long.<br>"Kairi! Don't do this! It could be dangerous!" Kairi heard Naminé call to her. Kairi ignored it and kept walking towards the wide stairs "Kairi don't!" Naminé pleaded. Kairi kept on walking "Kairi it's a trap! Kairi please don't do this!"  
>"Be quiet Naminé!" she hissed.<br>Kairi put one foot on the step.  
>"Welcome Kairi. We've been waiting for you" a man said from the top of the stairs making Kairi look up.<br>"Who are you?" she asked nervously. He didn't reply. "You've been waiting for me?" she asked.  
>He put his hand out "We are unable to get what is ours… since it has been destroyed"<br>"Black coat… But you can't be in the Organization! They were all destroyed"  
>"Clever girl… Indeed I am not in the Organization. But I am within an Organization. One superior to Organization XIII"<br>"Kairi run! You can't win!" Naminé called into Kairi's mind.  
>"Be quiet Naminé!" she hissed "And what have you been waiting for me for?"<br>"You will see" he disappeared in a corridor of darkness.  
>Kairi thought for a few moments "This time…" she looked up "This time I'll be the hero"<br>"Kairi no!" Naminé called as Kairi ran up the stairs to the door. She placed her hand on the door handle and paused.  
>"What am I waiting for?" she pushed the door open and walked in.<p>

"Stop! No!" a woman screamed "Leave Xenres alone! NO!"  
>"Get out of the way!" A man yelled and hit the woman out the way so she went flying into a pillar.<br>"Xenres run!" she screamed again.  
>Silence.<br>"To seal this world will make a maze. No one shall find their way ever again" a deep male voice boomed.  
>Finally the light faded and Kairi was on the small island in her home world. Younger manifestations of Sora, Riku and Kairi from a year ago ran past.<br>"This was the day before the darkness came!" she muttered to herself.  
>Naminé appeared as a ghostly figure next to her "What do you think is the purpose of all this?" Naminé asked.<br>"I'm not sure…" she watched her younger self with her friends "But-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she fell through the floor "Naminé!" she called.  
>"Kairi!" Naminé called back.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Inspired by Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories

**Welcome to Vilos  
><strong>Everyone has a chance  
>to show their strength<p>

Chapter II- Keyblade

Kairi fell through, what seemed like water. It was black all around her except one bit of light. She landed on something hard. She looked around and took one step forward and the floor erupted up into white doves which flew off into the light as Kairi watched. She looked up as both Sora and Riku's keyblades flung down and stuck in the ground. Kairi paused waiting for something to happen and when nothing did she stepped forwards again. When she did the whole glass station shattered and screamed when she fell again.  
>Their keyblades fell with her and memories flashed in the reflection of the glass shards.<br>"I sense a strong light in this girl"  
>"Sora you lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here"<br>"My thought's exactly. If you have a dream don't wait, act. One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?"  
>"Riku?"<br>"You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger"  
>"No! Run!"<br>"I'll take you to see Sora… You don't want that?" "I do! More than anything! But not with you around!"  
>"You know Sora's completely hopeless without us. Come on Riku!"<br>At that one memory Kairi's eyes snapped open. She remembered that time not too long ago when she used a keyblade to help Sora.  
>Riku and Sora's keyblades spun around each other, getting closer before separating again revealing both Sora and Riku fighting Xemnas in full clad armour on a giant dragon ship.<br>The image shattered along with the keyblades and Kairi landed once again on a hard surface. She stepped forwards for the floor to erupt in white doves again, revealing a different glass floor. This time it was pale pink and had Kairi on it with her eyes open and a saddened look on her face. In one hand she held a keyblade.  
>A beam of light shone down in the centre and in that beam of light the same keyblade floated above the ground.<br>Slowly, she walked over to it. Cautiously she gripped the keyblade and pulled it out from the light.  
>"Choose a skill to keep" a mysterious voice said. And when Kairi turned around there were 3 small black stations, above them hovered a different item. One had a sword, another a shield and the last one was a staff. Kairi walked over to the sword and touched it. It disappeared into light and the keyblade glowed white for a moment.<br>"Choose a skill to drop" it said again. Kairi turned to face the other two items.  
>"Naminé?" she called "Naminé?" there was no reply. She walked in front of the shield and went to take it but stopped and looked at the staff. "I'm going to need Defence more then magic…" so she touched the staff instead. The shield disappeared to light and the keyblade glowed white for a moment.<br>The station shattered and Kairi landed on another station. This one was a darker pink. 3 heartless appeared in a triangle formation. In between them they revealed what Riku and Sora were doing. They were still fighting Xemnas in armour, but appeared to be almost done. The image shattered and the heartless leaped at Kairi.  
>"Use the keyblade" the voice said.<br>Kairi held up the keyblade and when they got closer to her she stepped forwards with her left foot and back with the right one, in a battle stance and swung at one, destroying it. She stepped forwards with her right foot so they were inline and jumped up and back doing a backflip slashing at another, destroying it. She landed perfectly and ran forwards at the other one slaying it as well.  
>Kairi was shocked that she could do that and stared at the keyblade in her hand.<br>Again the station shattered and she landed on another darker pink station. There was a floating red orb in the centre with a flame in the middle of it. Kairi touched the orb and it disappeared. A heartless appeared behind her.  
>"The keyblade allows you to use magic. Try the Fire spell you just obtained" the mysterious voice said.<br>She turned around and pointed the keyblade at the heartless "Fire!" she yelled and a fire ball shot out from the end of the keyblade and destroyed the heartless.

"Kairi! Kairi wake up!" Naminé said trying to wake up Kairi.  
>Kairi opened her eyes and she was lying on the floor in another corridor of the castle. She sat up and saw Naminé in her ghostly form sitting next to her.<br>"Kairi… you disappeared. The whole island got sucked in as well"  
>"Naminé?" a different girl said.<p>

Fantasy/Action


End file.
